


Practice Makes Perfect

by einahpets



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einahpets/pseuds/einahpets
Summary: Fanart created for the 2019 Narnia Fic Exchange.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).

> One of Ashling's requests was 'fights', so I went with a training fight between King Peter and King Edmund. Also, in their letter, Ashing mentioned Peter is a fav, that's why he's more of the focus in this piece. Though Edmund gets two swords, cause he's my fav, and a weapons badass. 
> 
> Mediums: graphite, watercolor, and colored pencil.

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/renimilchstrasse/art/Practice-Makes-Perfect-809437346)


End file.
